Yes Way
by E.T.R Da Polski
Summary: READ HOW DO I START? FIRST OR THIS STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE! After the earlier embarrassment, Stan had to tell his boyfriend all about it. WARNING: Swearing, boy x boy, and later on, smoking and drinking. PM, review and enjoy the rarity of this pairing!
1. Shit

_So, here's the first chapter of the follow-up to How Do I Start? I genuinely enjoyed writing this but when I was writing the flumpf (a word coined by the round-headed buffoon that is Karl Pilkington to describe soppy, emotional or cute things) parts, it felt like my liver was committing suicide. PM, review and let me know if you like this pairing._

* * *

"Well, Kevin, today's been shit."

"How shit?"

"The shittiest day of my life. You remember that Clyde wanted me to keep a secret from Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Kyle found out about it."

"How'd he take the news?"

"Pretty fucking well and the fucking's literal. I heard them dry-humping each other to orgasm on Clyde's couch."

"No way!"

"Yes way. It was fucking disgusting."

"Oh, my god, that must have been so super embarrasing!"

"In ways you can't even imagine."

"You just HAVE to tell me more about it. Come over to my house, we can talk in private."

"Okay, Kev. See you later. Love you."

"Love you too, Stanny."

Wow, it got dark quick. Stupid street lights, flicking on and off. They really should replace these, that one's still got Kenny blood on it. If those two got cum on Kyle's jacket, I'm gonna fucking kill them.

Kevin's always interested in anything I talk to him about. He's just so different. Butters really is a good matchmaker. I gotta thank him sometime.

I hate how far away from my house he lives. A whole 10 minutes of walking. It may not seem far but with my legs and my height, it's deadly. 6"2 and Kyle only hit 5"11. Clyde's about 5"9, 5"10. Kevin's only 5"8 but that makes it easier to pick him up and squeeze him.

He has to get on his tippy-toes to kiss me. Just thinking about him makes me smile.

Ah, here's his house. I can't believe his parents don't know he's gay yet. He acts gay, looks gay, sounds gay. They must be blind. His parents are always going on vacation. I think I've only met them like, once or twice.

Let me just use our secret knock...

KEVIN'S POV:

Let me start turning on the lights. Without my parents here, I sort of forget. Stan must be so grossed out. He's been friends with Kyle and Clyde for so long, hearing them do that must be so, like, yuck!

When me and Stanny do that, we at least have the decency to make sure our friends aren't right in the next room.

*THUMP THUMP TH-TH-THUMP* That's Stan! Ah! Crap, I gotta stop running down the stairs. Always hitting into the door. Stupid thing.

STAN'S POV:

That's Kevin hitting the door, as usual. Why doesn't he just slow down a little?

"Hey, Stan!" Fuck, for someone so small, his hugs are incredibly tight. "Hey, Kevin."

"Come on in, sit down on the couch."

"Okay." He forgot to turn on the lights again. It's almost like he just forgets everything when his parents leave. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah, I had half a beer at Clyde's before I left."

"Ooh, now we're down to the subject. Okay, tell me everything about it."

"Well, Clyde admitted he was gay and how he was gay for Kyle and Kyle asked if I could go out of the room for a few minutes."

"And?"

"I guess in the five fucking minutes I was out of the room, they got a little too friendly. I heard Clyde shouting and a few seconds later, Kyle just like, groaned really loud."

"Oh, my poor Stanny! You shouldn't have had to hear that."

I love it when he does this. When he kisses my neck it just makes everything better.

"I know, it was awful. Clyde said he would have a three-way with me if he could."

"Oh, Stan. How do you get yourself into these situations?"

"I don't know. I think it's 'cos I like to help people and I can't say no."

"That's my fault. Almost everything I ask, you say yes to."

"No, I don't."

"Stan, was that a lie?"

"...Yes."

"Told you."

* * *

_I think that was a half-decent first chapter, don't you? Okay, I'll be continuing this soon, just waiting for inspiration to hit me. PM, review, all that sorta stuff._


	2. Is

_Okay, second chapter. Sorry it took so long. Stupid doctors appointments, telling me how shit my bones are. This is an all sex chapter, the first detailed sex thing I've written before. Anyway, enjoy, PM and review. PS: It is Kevin Stoley not Kevin McCormick, just so you know._

* * *

STAN'S POV:

Me and Kevin were snuggled on the couch when he suddenly started to fiddle with my zipper.

"Uh, Kevin, do you mind telling me what you're doing?"

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I think I'll let you choose."

KEVIN'S POV:

After careful deliberation, I decided on a handjob as opposed to a blowjob. I slowly unzipped his pants, whilst kissing him. I noticed his dick was starting to get hard under his clothes. I could feel my cock tingling in anticipation.

His dick sprang out of his pants, pre-cum already dripping. I had to resist the temptation to clamp my mouth down on it.

I spat in my hand and gently grasped him. He moaned slightly at this contact. I continued kissing him as I rubbed him, increasing in speed. He was squeezing me even tighter as he whispered "Harder, Kevin." I obeyed him and gripped roughly.

He moaned loudly and involuntarily thrusted his hips. I could feel his cock pulsing heavily and getting hotter as I wanked him off quicker. He was shoving his tongue further down my throat.

All I could taste was Stan. My favourite taste in the world. He pushed me away slightly, to do what I thought was catch his breath.

"Kev, stop a second."

"Did I do something wrong?" I said, with a slight catch in my throat. If I had hurt him, I would never forgive myself.

"No. I just wanted you to stop 'cos I was gonna come. Do you wanna go upstairs?"

"To have, you know..."

"Yes, sex."

"But I don't think I have any... condoms left." I hate that word and Stan knows it.

"Don't worry." He grabbed his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a small, cylindrical package, covered in foil with "Durex: Extra Large" stamped all over it. "I got one."

I grabbed his hand and leapt off the couch, pulling him upstairs fast enough to make him trip and mutter "Sonofabitch..." under his breath.

As I got to my room, I pushed the door open with my shoulder and let go of Stan's hand. He started to unbutton his shirt and undo his pants, altought the reveal wouldn't be as grand, due to his dick already poking out through his zip.

His hard-on hadn't dwindled. That always amazed me. If he had a boner, no matter what he did, no matter what situation he was in, it would never go down. That's what made him so great in the sack.

But it was also a curse. In school, if he got a hard-on in class, he'd hide it until the end of the lesson then come find me, so I could suck him off behind one of the trees near the football field.

STAN'S POV:

Stupid stairs, I'm always tripping over them. I don't know why he always busts open his door with his shoulder. It's not a drug raid, it's sex. I better start taking my clothes off.

Kevins probably gonna do the same. I should put this condom on, I hope Kevin's still got some lube left.

I hate how awkward they are to put on. If you don't do it right, it just rolls straight back up or it gets a load of bumps in it. Kevins always telling me how to do it and I always thank him for telling me but I never remember.

"Stan, you're just making a mess of it. Hang on, let me help you."

"I'm not a baby, I can do it."

Kevin started to take his clothes off, not taking his eyes off my dick the whole time.

"Do you have to stare at it?"

"I'm only staring 'cos it's weird to think that's gonna be inside me."

"Well, turn over and I can get it inside you quicker."

"Okay, okay, don't rush me."

"Oh, before I start, do you have any lube?"

"Stan, you know I hate that word."

"Sorry but do you have any?"

"Bottom draw, under my homework on the right side."

"Why is it under your homework?"

"It's my reward."

"What do you me- oh, I get it."

I unscrewed the cap and liberally applied it to my dick. I put a little bit on my finger and gently inserted it into Kevin, stretching as I went further. He groaned pleasurably and gently pushed against my finger.

I started to put in my middle finger and stretched even wider. I finally got in my third finger and spread all of them out. He winced but moaned afterwards. He was ready for me to enter him.

I lifted myself up and put the tip of my dick in him. As my head slipped in, he started pushing further and further until my dick was all the way in him.

I reached underneath his waist and started jerking him off. His cock was pulsing furiously, making my hand feel like it was on fire.

I leant down and kissed his neck, licking up and down his back. He tastes even better during sex.

After a few minutes, I could feel myself about to come. I think Kevin was about to come as well. The base of his dick was throbbing and I could feel a river of pre-cum pouring down on to my hand.

KEVIN'S POV:

Ah, fuck, I've missed this! Me and Stan, just fucking, not a care in the world! He must have really been annoyed earlier but I think he's forgotten all about it.

Holy shit, he's really pumping me hard! "S-Stan, I'm gonna come...!"

"Me too!"

Any pain I had felt at the start had gone. I just wanted to feel Stan inside me as deep as possible.

Stan moaned loudly and I suddenly felt his dick get burning hot. He had just come. A few seconds later I had an incredible orgasm and my cum shot all over his hand, dripping off and landing on my bed.

I collapsed down onto the bed, with Stan still inside me, panting and licking my cum off his fingers.

Stan pulled out and slowly rolled off his condom. He carefully threw it into my trashcan and watched as it slopped down.

I bent down and started licking his dick clean. I wasn't going to let any cum still on it go to waste. After a minute of licking his cock like a cat cleaning it's paws, I pulled myself back up the bed to kiss Stan.

"That was amazing, Kevin."

"I know, I was there."

"I love you, Kev."

"I love you too, Stanny."

We shared a tender kiss and just a few minutes later, Stan was asleep. After sex, he can sleep for hours. He becomes unwakeable. As I was following in his footsteps, I started to think about Kyle and Clyde.

I need to start thinking of ways to tease them at school. Oh, this is gonna be fun.


	3. Normal

_Sorry this took so long, I'd like to say I've been busy but I haven't, I just sort of forgot. Anyhoo, hope you like, review and PM if you enjoy!_

* * *

KEVIN'S POV:

Stan had stayed over for the weekend. I couldn't believe it was already Monday. I finally get to use my catty comments on Kyle and Clyde.

Me and Stan woke up a few minutes apart. It gave me time to get dressed before he was aroused from his slumber due to the lack of his uke.

He always calls me that. Uke. Even in public. We aren't out to anyone but, with the way we act around each other, I don't know how anyone hasn't figured it out yet.

He wiped his eyes and stretched a little bit. He looked up and saw me leant against the bedroom door, arms folded, with a slight smile and a half serious stern look on my face.

"Hey, Kev. Why are you up so early?"

"It's not early Stan. It's normal time for school. 8:30. Now come on, lets go, we're gonna be late."

"Goddammit. Why can't I just stop time so I can sleep longer?"

"Because this isn't science-fiction, dummy. Now get dressed."

He stood up and didn't even try to cover his private area.

"Stan! For God's sake!" I said, blocking his genitals with my hands and turning my head away.

"Oh." He grabbed the blanket off my bed and pulled it over his lower section.

"I don't know why you're so jumpy about seeing me naked."

"There's sex time naked and there's normal time naked. Try and guess which one I prefer." I said, kissing him on the cheek as he gathered his clothes.

He walked into the bathroom and got changed. I heard a belt clink and a pair of pants get zipped up.

He walked out a few minutes later, dressed and ready for school. He picked up his backpack and ran down the stairs.

I followed him, picking up my shoulder bag on the way. He quickly got himself breakfast, an activity I had done half an hour earlier. He got up and grabbed my hand before leading me out the door.

He wasn't afraid to hold my hand in public. He had made up some story that he told to all his friends which allowed him to hold my hand without being ridiculed.

I don't know what he told them and I don't care. As long as I get to hold his hand.

"I hope we don't bump into Clyde and Kyle. I wanna wait until school starts to use my suggestive comments."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was gonna say how the teachers have been RIDING me to get this homework done."

"That's good, use that one."

We continued down the road and eventually got into school. We saw Cartman making out with Wendy as usual. I still have no idea how they got together. They fought for years and I'm pretty sure she tried to kill him at one point.

We walked past and ignored Cartman staring at us, obviously wanting nothing more than to yell "fags" as loud as he could. Luckily Wendy was pretty observant of Cartman and she slapped him across the back of his head.

I chuckled slightly, making sure Cartman didn't hear me. Stan gripped my hand tighter and pulled me along faster. I think he was worried Cartman would try something. We walked into class and sat down. I hate school but at least my desk is right next to Stan's.

I looked around the class and scanned for my targets. I saw Kyle sat next to Clyde, occasionaly sharing a smile and a seductive gaze. I couldn't wait for lunch. I started writing down some of the things I was going to say. I don't want to forget them. Stan looked at the writing and smirked.

He almost leaned in to kiss me but held himself back. I think he remembered the one time he "accidently" kissed me in public. One time was enough.

After 3 dreary hours of scribbling and absent-mindedly paying attention to the teacher, the bell rang. I got up and grabbed my bag, making sure I did it slowly so Stan could approach Clyde and Kyle.

"Oh, hey, Stan..." Clyde awkwardly uttered.

"Hey."

"Stan, about Saturday-"

"Don't talk about it. I'm trying to forget it ever happened."

"Yeah. Sorry."

I could feel the tension. It was painful. I walked up and grabbed Stan's hand, making him look at me and smile. I smiled back, knowing it would calm him down a little.

"Hey, guys. What's new with you?"

"Uh, not much." Clyde said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Can you believe this homework the teachers are giving us? They've just been RIDING us ever since we started getting good grades."

"How long, Stan?" Kyle said, angrily.

"What?"

"How long did it take you to tell Kevin?"

"Tell Kevin what?"

Kyle sighed and took a deep breath, trying to hold in whatever obscenity he wanted yell at Stan.

"Never mind."

We walked out of the class room, followed by Clyde and Kyle, who grabbed their bags on the way out.

Stan picked up his own bag as he went through the door. We saw Craig and Tweek walking side by side, with Tweek holding Craigs arm. They weren't out as gay but it sure looked like they were. Tweek's acted gay since fifth grade. Craig's never really showed an interest in anyone.

As I was about to open my mouth and make another innuendo, Stan stopped me.

"What's wrong, Stan?" He lifted his bag which he was carrying in front of his crotch and I could see the problem.

"Oh, for God's sakes, Stan." I sighed and put my hand on my head.

"Lead the way."

He grabbed my hand and told Clyde and Kyle that he would be back in a few minutes.

As he pushed open the doors to the football pitch, I darted my eyes from left to right and made sure there was no-one around.

He guided me up to a tree and began to unzip his pants.

When his cock poked out of his zip, I planted my mouth around it.

He moaned but covered his mouth to stop anyone hearing him. He had his hand on the back of my head and he was pushing me down further on his dick.

This wasn't going to take long.

I had only been sucking and licking his cock for a minute when he came. Most of it went in my mouth. A little bit of it dripped out of the side of my mouth and down my shirt. I tried wiping it off but it did nothing.

As I stood back up, Stan ran his hand across my cheek and kissed me gently.

"Thanks, Kev."

"Don't mention it, babe."

He zipped up his pants and I linked our arms together.

Just another day in school.


	4. For Me

_So, fourth chapter, sorry it took so long. I'm writing the fifth and final one so that should be up soon. Hope you enjoy it, PM and review if you do._

* * *

KEVIN'S POV:

Me and Stan walked back into school, mixing into our group of friends as we entered the cafeteria. We sat down at a table after getting our meals.

I could still taste Stan's cum. It's was intoxicating.

Stan seemed a little bit out of breath but he had a calm composure. It was amazing how he could go from orgasm to relaxed in less than a minute.

I hoped the rest of the school day was going to go fast. What me and Stan had done made me want to take it further.

THREE HOURS AND THIRTY MINUTES LATER:

Me and Stan walked out of school, our hands joined together. I was pulling him back to my house.

"Kev, slow down, I can't keep up."

I stopped and when he was in front of me, I whispered what I wanted to do into his ear.

"Let's go to my house, it's closer."

"Okay." I said, a bright red shade splashed across my cheeks.

In less than five minutes, he was pushing his key into the lock on his house door. He opened it quickly and pulled me in. He made sure his parents weren't home and took me upstairs. With one hand, he dove into his wallet and pulled out a condom.

I smirked when I saw it, knowing he already had a hard-on. He yanked open his bedroom door and let me go in first. I had already began unbuttoning my shirt and had already undone my belt.

As I was about to throw my shirt to the floor, Stan stopped me.

"You might need that to bite. Stop you from being so loud." He said, starting to roll on his condom.

I felt myself get even harder under my pants and took them off as fast as I possibly could. Stan left his shirt on but took his hat and pants off. He still had his under wear on but I didn't care. I had to resist the temptation to clamp my mouth over his huge cock.

He grabbed me and shoved two fingers into my mouth. I shut my eyes and lubricated them heavily. He took them out and, with a kiss, roughly inserted them into my ass. I moaned and buried my head into his neck, sucking and biting him.

After seven deep shoves, each one of them hitting my prostate, Stan took out his fingers, sucked them and turned me around, pushing me down onto the bed and placing himself over me.

He reached into the closet drawer behind him and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He rubbed it over his dick and threw it back into the drawer, slamming it loudly. He teased me with his head, lightly touching my asshole with it and running his fingers over my hard-on, sending shivers down my spine.

I was desperately awaiting his entry. I wanted him now more than ever. He began to slip his head in and I quietly squealed into the shirt I was gripping with my teeth.

Stan thrust into me, making me moan loudly, the sound muffled by the shirt. As he pushed in and out of me, he slipped his hand down and started playing with my nipples. I seethed and whimpered slightly as I could feel an intense orgasm building up.

He moaned and leant down to kiss my neck. I reached down to start jacking myself off and felt my whole body quivering in sexual ecstasy.

His throbbing cock was entering and exiting rapidly, making me moan louder and louder. I could feel myself about to come and Stan was edging on orgasm.

I felt Stan slow down to refrain from coming. I let out a deep breath and inhaled sharply as Stan sped up again. He let out a quiet "Fuck" as he came in a huge burst, making me come just a few seconds later.

I panted and seethed as Stan took his hard-on out of me. He rolled his condom off and discreetly dropped it into the trashcan beside his bed.

"Holy crap, Stan. You were amazing." I said, turning to face him.

"Thanks." He said, greeting my praise with a gentle kiss.

"Do you think I should put my clothes on? Just in case your parents come back?"

"Put these on." He said, picking up a pair of his pyjama pants. I smiled at him and pulled them on. They were loose but incredibly comfortable.

"Thanks, babe." I said, kissing him once more.

"Don't mention it, you look cute in my pants."

He took off his under wear, tossing them aside into the pile in the corner. He reached under his bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. He lazily dragged them up his legs, sighing after he got them over his diminishing hard-on, now only six inches but still impressive in appearance.

Stan licked my cheek, making me giggle. He kissed me softly and ran his hand across my face, drying his spittle off.

"I love you, Kevin."

"I love you too, Stanny."

He gripped me tightly in a loving hug, and he was soon asleep. As I felt myself about to fall asleep, I turned to look at Stan one more time. He's cute when he's asleep and sexy when he's awake.

The perfect boy.


End file.
